Coming, Dream, End
by xAimiMizukix
Summary: Ever since the Games, Rhyme was left with no ambitions and no inspiration for her future. However, after a meeting with a boy with similar problems, she realizes that she might not be alone after all. RhymexOC
1. All I ever wanted

_You must think I'm crazy don't you? Well I obviously do :P Two fanfics at once? Along with finals coming around? I'm digging my own grave here but well I really hope you enjoy! Rhyme ftw!_

_cc._

"You will be given an hour and a half for this test so don't rush. Double…no...triple check your answers before turning it in. The clock says 8:15; we'll end at 9:45. You may begin."

For the next hour or so, there were only the sounds of pencils. Everyone's grades depended on this test. Biggest test of the year. You pass then you're good; you fail, then you have absolutely no chance in passing this class.

Pencils were whirling, erasers were erasing. Everyone was focused on this test. Everyone, except one girl.

She sat there, slowly writing her answers that she knew were one hundred percent correct. She twirled her blond hair in her fingers as she directed her focus outside the window. The school courtyard was empty for everyone was inside either taking the exam or cramming for it. She sighed.

"Raimu, please focus," the teacher said looking up from her desk, "you're the ace in this class. You better pass that test."

Rhyme sighed again and resumed slowly writing her answers. It's not like she was stupid or anything. She was the ace in the class after all. She just lost motivation so easily, yet, she did everything perfectly.

People would look at her and go like…. Are you really related to that idiot over there?

Rhyme smiled at the memory of her brother. Beat was now a working man…. Working for a warehouse. Yet, no matter which job he gets, he always ends up getting fired. In his job as a garbage truck driver, he nearly dumped the garbage on his partner when she made a crack about his language. In his job as a zoo keeper, he challenged a tiger and nearly got clawed to death. He really was an idiot but Rhyme still loved him nevertheless.

Rhyme looked down and realized that she had already finished her test. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was only 8:45.

xx.

"Hey, Rhyme!" Beat yelled out as he drove a taxi pass her school.

Rhyme couldn't help but laugh and walked over. "What happened to your other job?"

"I dropped the box on the manager…that bastard fired me right there."

"Oh, Beat….are mom and dad upset?"

"Like hell they are. They don't even know I got a job, yo."

Rhyme smiled and caught the curious glances of the kids coming out of the school. "Hey, Beat I gotta go."

"Ah, activities?"

"Uh, yea."

"Kay. Have fun, yo."

"Bye."

Rhyme waved him as he zoomed right by a man waving frantically for a taxi. She laughed and her smile died away.

She threw her long hair back and walked around the campus. She didn't want Beat to know that her long stays at school involved just her sitting around idly doing nothing in particular.

Ever since the Games, she felt like she had lost something. The realization of Beat being her brother hit her hard but something had hit her harder. She lost her dreams. Whenever she tried to remember the fantasies of future that she worked so hard for, a sudden depression comes over her and she forgets it.

After many attempts, she finally accepted the fact that her dreams were gone. Even though she was brought back to life, she still lost her entrance fee.

Thinking back, she wondered why she had worked so hard only for it to be taken away.

xx.

As she walked pass the music room on her way to the field, she heard singing. She peeked through the cracks in the door and made out the outline of a boy.

Suddenly, he stopped singing and looked at Rhyme's direction. "If you really want to come in then why don't you?"

Rhyme flushed and she slowly opened the door to find herself staring face to face with a boy around her age. He didn't seem to be anything special. He had a ruffled brown hair. He gave Rhyme an apologetic look.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

Rhyme shook her head.

The boy smiled. "Ah good. Oh hey I recognize you… you're that ace….Raimu."

Rhyme instantly took a disliking for this boy and contemplated on walking out.

"I'm sorry."

That took her by surprise. She looked up in bewilderment.

"I can tell that it bothers you."

When Rhyme didn't respond, he took it was annoyance and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm Lai Riku by the way."

Rhyme smiled back. "Sounds like Lyric."

He cocked his head to the side. "Hey I guess it does. Well then you can call me Lyric."

"Only if you call be Rhyme."

Lyric smiled and motioned Rhyme to a seat.

Suddenly, Rhyme's phone rang. She glanced at Lyric who motioned for her to answer it.

"Hey, Raimu sweetheart," a woman said, "Do you know where Beat is now?"

_In a taxi…._

"No idea, mom. Why?"

"Oh nothing… he's just been acting so strange lately. Well thank you anyways. Are you still at school?"

"Yea….doing….club activities."

"Oh ok I'm proud of you. Now if only your brother can be just as hard working as you."

She hung up and Rhyme sat there without a word.

"You much hate it don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Of people having such high expectations of you."

"How—"

"It was on speaker."

"Oh…"

"You okay?"

"Yea… I just….I'm going home."

She stood up without a word and proceeded towards the door.

"Come back tomorrow."

Rhyme spun around. "Why?"

"Because I like you company."

"I'm busy."

"With what? Club activities? From what I understand, you're not in any."

Rhyme didn't meet his eyes. "I like being alone."

"A pretty girl like you doesn't have to be alone."

"Who asked you?"

"No one had to. I can tell."

Rhyme blushed and quickly made her way out. Before she went, she gave Lyric a small smile. "Wait for me tomorrow."

cc.

_Bleh horrible beginning :P But I promise it'll get better :) R&R and I'll love you forever_


	2. Our Spot

"_I like being alone."_

"_A pretty girl like you doesn't have to be alone."_

"_Who asked you?"_

"_No one had to. I can tell."_

Rhyme played with her dinner; the conversation from that afternoon was still vivid in her mind. Lyric's last words to her played over and over again in her thoughts.

"Raimu?"

Rhyme looked up and was surprised at the concerned looks from her mother and father.

"You don't seem hungry. What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. I was…just worried about my test."

Rhyme's mom let out a sigh and her dad looked relieved. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure you did fine. You always do, right?"

Rhyme gave them a fake smile. "Of course. How silly of me."

Her mom smiled but then that smile turned into a disgusted frown. "By the way, where is your brother?"

"Uhm I'm not sure. I haven't seen him all day."

"Ugh that no good brat. Make sure you never turn like him. I don't know what happened."

_It's your fault._

"I bet he's out making trouble again."

_He's working to get money._

There was a slam at the door and Rhyme got up. "Beat?"

"Yea? Rhyme? Oh hey I'm home."

"And where were you young man?"

"Out."

"Out where?'

"Out."

Suddenly, the air in the room became tense.

"Out. Where?"

"I was out, yo. You don't need to know nothin."

The mom sat back down in exasperation. "Why can't you be a good child like Raimu?"

"Whatever." Beat stalked off towards his room."

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!"

"Mom," Rhyme said, "Please, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, honey."

Rhyme gave them a smile before walking off. She knocked on Beat's door. "Beat?"

"What do you want, yo?"

"May I come in?"

There was a long silence before the door opened. Rhyme walked in to find Beat collapsed on the bed. She took a seat next to him. "How was work today?"

"I got fired."

Rhyme sighed. "What happened this time?"

Beat turned his head away, refusing to make eye contact. "One chick wanted to go to Dogenzaka and I accidentally drove her to Cat Street."

"But that's in the opposite direction."

Beat sat up and yelled in anger. "I know, dammit, I know!"

Instead of shrinking back, Rhyme placed her hand on Beat's arm. "I understand."

Beat placed his head in his hands. "It's just so hard for me, yo."

"Beat, you don't need to make much money yet, you're still living in this house after all."

"You think I'm trying to make money for myself, yo?" He shook his head and directed his attention to Rhyme. "I'm trying to make it for you."

"What? But wh—"

"The reason that you lost your dreams was because of me, yo. If I was so freakin stupid, you would be okay."

"You're…blaming yourself?"

"Of course, dammit. You died because of me!"

"It's fine."

"No, it's not."

Rhyme gave Beat a sad look. "I don't get money right now. If you really want to help me, then just try to settle things with mom and dad."

Beat sulked back into his bed. "No can do, yo. Were already too far apart."

His words were true. Rhyme felt like she wanted to scream at all of them. Instead, she got up and left the room without a word.

xx.

The bell rang signaling the end of another day… the end of another normal day.

"Now don't forget that your final essays are due next week. Raimu?"

"Huh?" Rhyme had been dozing off and she glanced sleepily at her teacher. "Yes? Minami-sensei?"

Minami sighed, "What's wrong?"

Rhyme cocked her head to the side innocently. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, you fell asleep in almost all of your classes today. Have you not been getting adequate sleep?"

As if proving her right, Rhyme stifled a yawn. "I guess so… the last few weeks of the semester can be very stressful."

"It never seemed to affect you before."

"Well, I've been having problems at home."

At that, Minami narrowed her eyes. "Problems? With your brother? Well that I can understand he—"

"Thank you for your concern," Rhyme quickly stood up, "But I can handle it myself." With that, Rhyme gave Minami a curt bow before exiting the classroom.

It was always about him. Besides that, everyone thought that she had the perfect family.

"_A mother and father who are amazingly smart and rich and a talented daughter who is the top at her school…but…then there's the son."_

Rhyme stormed out of the hallway before a strong hand gripped around her wrist. She spun around to find herself face to face with Lyric.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere…home….I don't know." She pulled free from his grasp. "Anywhere but here."

Instead of grabbing her again, Lyric walked after her and soon they were walking in the same pace. "I heard the conversation."

"Leave me alone."

"It isn't right how everyone blames your brother."

"Lyric, leave me alone."

"No one realizes it's something else."

Rhyme turned to Lyric, her face red with anger and annoyance. "Lyric, just leave me alone!"

Lyrics stood there fazed, as Rhyme stormed away. When he finally recovered, he ran after her. "Rhyme! Hey!"

He saw her sigh and stop. She turned around. "Lyric, please…just stop."

"Let me help."

"What can you possibly do?"

"I can be here for you."

"You don't know me."

"You don't know how wrong you are."

That made Rhyme stop. "What do you mean?"

Lyric pulled up his sleeves to show multiple cuts on his arm. "I think I've had it harder than you."

Rhyme stared at the cuts in shock. "Lyric…you—"

"Yep…both my parents are alcoholics and my only sister died two years ago."

Rhyme's eyes widened. "I'm sorry…I never knew…"

Lyric gave her a sad smile. "Yea, well it's not something you could tell by just looking."

"But all this time, I was complaining about my life when yours was much worse…"

Lyric waved it off. "It's nothing. I'm used to it by now." He took her hand and led her back towards the school.

"Lyric, I don—"

However, they went right pass the school.

"Huh?" Rhyme watched as the school grew smaller and smaller until she almost couldn't see it at all. "Where are we going?"

Lyric smiled as they entered a park filled with Cherry Blossom trees.

Rhyme gasped as the cherry blossoms fell from the trees. "Lyric! They're beautiful!"

Lyric smiled. "I can't believe you've never been here before. It's not too far from the school."

"I never had the time…"

"Then let's make this our spot."

"Huh?"

Lyric smiled again. "We meet here every day or anytime you need someone to talk to. Okay?"

Rhyme couldn't help but smile back. "Okay."

"Well then, see you tomorrow." With that, Lyric started to walk off.

Rhyme watched him walk away and glanced back at the trees. "Our spot huh?" Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
